


Devil's Night

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Face-Fucking, Halloween, M/M, Murder, Porn with some plot, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Top Derek Hale, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, its mostly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2164518">The Butchers Of Beacon Hills</a></p><p>***</p><p>“Don’t you just love Halloween?” Stiles asked. “When all the freaks come out?”<br/>Derek gave Stiles an over the top toothy grin, but nodded in agreement.<br/>The two men had arrived in Michigan just in time for the Halloween festivities to begin. Mischief Night celebrations drew large crowds in Detroit. Even with the volunteers patrolling to cut down on arson and vandalism, it was the perfect opportunity to hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Дьявольская ночь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047108) by [ElasticLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove)



> I wrote something for Halloween totally last minute, and i decided my sterek serial killer 'verse would be the perfect place to set it. 
> 
> partly inspired by [this lovely piece of artwork](http://cryodreams.tumblr.com/post/101295537452/i-know-its-not-technically-halloween-yet-but) by cryodreams on tumblr that made me crave more serial killer sterek. 
> 
> and the idea to set it in detroit was inspired by [that one criminal minds episode](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1736079/) but i have to point out i obviously dont know exactly what the halloween celebrations are like in detroit, or anywhere else in the US.
> 
> i wrote this in 2 hours and it hasnt been beta'd, so please let me know if you see any glaring errors.

The streets were crowded with people. Live music was playing, food carts lined the sidewalks, and adults and children in masks filled the spaces in between.

Derek and Stiles walked through the crowd hand in hand. Stiles had a black eye mask, while Derek was wearing a white Phantom of the Opera mask that covered half his face.

“Don’t you just love Halloween?” Stiles asked. “When all the freaks come out?”

Derek gave Stiles an over the top toothy grin, but nodded in agreement.

The two men had arrived in Michigan just in time for the Halloween festivities to begin. Mischief Night celebrations drew large crowds in Detroit. Even with the volunteers patrolling to cut down on arson and vandalism, it was the perfect opportunity to hunt.

As they continued to walk the crowd started to thin out. There was a bar at the end of the street and drunk patrons stumbled out onto the side walk to smoke, or to make their way to other parties. Derek and Stiles stopped there, loitering outside of the bar, waiting for the perfect target.

After a while Derek spotted someone he liked.

“Him,” Derek whispered in Stiles’ ear, nodding to a twenty something year old man who was on his own.

Stiles nodded. “Perfect,” he said.

When they had first met Derek had been killing exclusively women. However after a few months of killing with Stiles his tastes had broadened a great deal. Derek still preferred to kill women who looked like Kate, and Stiles still felt the need to kill those who underestimated and over looked him. However their thirst could sometimes be sated just by killing together.

The young man they had chosen was in costume. He was dressed as a firefighter; a red plastic fire helmet on his head completed his look. He was stumbling down the side street where cars were parked. Stiles and Derek followed him.

“Hey, mate,” Stiles called after him. “You’re in no shape to drive.”

The man turned around and squinted at Stiles and Derek. He swayed on his feet.

“Did Jake call you to take me home?” He slurred the question.

Derek and Stiles looked at each other. Sometimes it was ridiculously easy.

“Sure,” Derek shrugged. “We’re friends of Jake’s.”

The man sighed long sufferingly but held out his keys to Derek without any further question. Derek took the keys and unlocked the car the man pointed to. Stiles and Derek managed to get the man into the backseat, then hopped into the front, with Derek behind the wheel.

“I’m Andy, by the way,” the man mumbled from the backseat.

“Nice to meet you Andy,” Stiles said.

Andy was already passed out, lying on the backseat of his car.

Derek drove aimlessly for a while, just in case someone had seen Andy get into the car with them. They’d had a couple of close calls over the past few months and were getting better at covering their tracks. Although they were both thankful that the police were hilariously inept at connecting murders that occurred across state lines.

Eventually they found a place on the edge of the city. The only people the recession seemed to benefit were criminals because there were plenty of abandoned buildings around.

Derek pulled Andy out of the car. He barely woke up when he hit the ground.

“Are we home?” Andy asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes and handed Derek a knife. The knife blade was slim and sharp, it looked more like an ice pick than a knife.

Andy, the poor bastard, never saw the first stab coming. He had just struggled to his feet when Derek slammed the knife into him. The blade of the knife slid between two rips and punctured his right lung. Andy coughed up blood and brought his hand up to his chest. Derek stabbed him again, this time in the stomach. Andy let out a cry of pain as he dropped back down onto the ground; holding himself up on all fours. He tried to talk but the only thing to come out of his mouth was more blood.

Derek handed the knife over to Stiles. Andy was trying to crawl away when Stiles stabbed him in the small of the back. The knife missed his spinal column, but the force of the blow did force Andy to fall flat on his stomach.

Stiles stood above Andy. He knelt down and grabbed Andy roughly by the hair, pulling the other man’s head back so his throat was bared. Stiles looked up at Derek who nodded, giving Stiles permission to make the final blow.

Stiles drew the knife fast across Andy’s neck; slicing him ear to ear.

They left Andy like that; lying face down on the ground in his own blood. They drove back out across down and dumped Andy’s car in a tow away zone.

Stiles and Derek walked back to their motel in silence.

Once they were in the privacy of their room, Derek wasted no time in stripping Stiles of his clothes, leaving him in nothing but his mask. Derek kissed Stiles roughly; there were still flecks of dried blood under his nails as he ran his hands down Stiles’ body. Stiles arched into Derek touch as Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles’ cock. Both of them got so hard after a kill, the thrill, the high, never got old.

Too soon for Stiles’ liking Derek was moving his hand away from his cock. However then Derek dropped to his knees in front of Stiles and removed his mask. Stiles groaned in anticipation. Derek’s mouth was hot and wet and Stiles bucked his hips forward, fucking into Derek’s mouth. Derek gagged briefly, and backed off slightly. He got his breathing under control and swallowed Stiles down again. Stiles snapped his hips forward, this time with more force, but Derek didn’t gag or try to back off again. Stiles ran a hand through Derek’s hair and looked down at the older man. His lips were stretched wide around Stiles’ cock, he wasn’t moving, just waiting for Stiles to use him. And Stiles did just that.

Stiles’ hands tightened in Derek’s hair and he fucked into Derek’s mouth at a brutal pace. Tears welled in Derek’s eyes, but he was hard in his jeans and he could feel pre come soaking the material of his underwear. Stiles came down Derek’s throat, then pulled out to smear the head of his cock across Derek’s swollen lips.

Derek stood back up and kissed Stiles again. The kiss was filthy and rough; the only way they knew how to kiss. Stiles bit at Derek’s lips and licked the taste of himself out of Derek’s mouth.

Derek grabbed Stiles by the arm and threw him down on the bed. Stiles rolled over onto his stomach and listened as Derek grabbed the lube they had left on the bedside table. Derek stripped out of his clothes, then knelt on the bed beside Stiles.

Stiles bit down on his own arm as Derek worked him open with his fingers. He got up onto his hands and knees without Derek having to ask. The breath was punched out of Stiles when Derek slammed his cock into him for the first time. Stiles had thought by now he would be used to Derek fucking him, but he wasn’t. The way Derek fucked him without mercy, the way his hands gripped Stiles’ hips hard enough to bruise, the way he grunted and moaned nonsense words about how good Stiles felt, every time it felt like the first time.

Derek was draped over Stiles’ back, teeth on Stiles’ shoulder, when he came inside of Stiles.

Stiles was still hard, and he reached underneath himself, stroking his cock. He came again, spilling out over the bed sheets, as Derek pulled out of him.

The two men shoved the dirtied sheets off the bed and Stiles finally removed his mask. Derek curled around Stiles, and pressed open mouthed kisses to the bite marks he had left on Stiles’ shoulder.

The sound of firecrackers exploding came from the parking lot of the motel, followed by a group of people cheering.

“Halloween’s my favourite time of year,” Derek said.

Stiles hummed in agreement. “Mine too.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
